Tsuru-Sen'nin
is the one hundred thirty-first chapter of the [[Dragon Ball (manga)|''Dragon Ball manga]]. Cover The cover of this chapter shows scenes of Goku's and Tien Shinhan's fight, and Krillin and Jackie Chun talking. Summary Goku goes on about this being dirty, but Tenshinhan doesn’t know what he’s talking about. Kame-Sen’nin curses Tsuru-Sen’nin, as Tenshinhan rushes at Goku. Goku dares him to try that again, and he rushes at Tenshinhan in turn. “Do it, Chiaotzu!” says Tsuru-Sen’nin, and Chiaotzu points his finger out at Goku. Goku freezes in place again, and Tenshinhan delivers a hard kick to the face, sending Goku bouncing across the ring. Goku bounces over the edge, while upside down, and so he fires a Kamehameha at the ground to propel himself back into the ring. Goku kicks off the ground once he lands, and charges at Tenshinhan, and Tenshinhan charges toward Goku as well. “Do it!” Chiaotzu freezes Goku again, giving Tenshinhan another chance to smack Goku down. The announcer bellows, “Whoa, suddenly the tide has turned for contestant Son. He’s finally down!!” Goku can’t get back up, seemingly because of Chiaotzu’s telekinesis. This time, it seems Tenshinhan’s noticed something, and he wonders, “C-could it be…” Tsuru-Sen’nin telepathically orders Tenshinhan to kill him, and Tenshinhan realizes that’s what it is. Tenshinhan telepathically asks Chiaotzu if this is his doing, then telepathically yells at him to undo it. Tenshinhan doesn’t want to win like this. Chiaotzu asks his teacher what to do, and Tsuru-Sen’nin telepathically orders Tenshinhan to stop being stupid and kill him. After the count of eight, Tenshinhan suddenly yells (aloud) to stop, and Chiaotzu relents, as everyone else wonders what just happened. Goku quickly gets back up, angry, and he charges at Tenshinhan, but Kame-Sen’nin yells at him to hold it. Tsuru-Sen’nin is indignant at Tenshinhan for his disobedience, and Tenshinhan explains to him how he just wants to win the match by fighting all on his own, using his own true strength. Tsuru-Sen’nin angrily repeats his command. “…I can’t kill him… If I kill him, I won’t win the match… B-besides, I… don’t really want to become a hitman anymore…” Tsuru-Sen’nin thinks he’s been listening to Kame-Sen’nin’s claptrap, and yells at Chiaotzu to resume, but Chiaotzu is reluctant. “T… Ten-san is fighting all on his own for the first time… I… I also want to see the match to the end…” Tsuru-Sen’nin is seeing red now, and grabs Chiaotzu and asks who he wants to die, “you or him?” Kame-Sen’nin yells at Tenshinhan to move aside, and he fires a Kamehameha at Tsuru-Sen’nin, blasting him off into the distance. Kame-Sen’nin yells that they can both do as they like with him out of the way. But Tenshinhan feels conflicted for having completely betrayed his teacher, and resolves not to lose this match. Tenshinhan then yells out at Goku to prepare for this next great attack. Chiaotzu cries out at him from the audience, asking Ten-san if he plans to do “that”, as Goku readies himself. Appearances Characters *Goku *Tien Shinhan *Krillin *Master Roshi *World Tournament Announcer *Master Shen *Chiaotzu *Oolong Locations *Earth **World Martial Arts Tournament Techniques *Kamehameha Gallery Goku_fires_a_kamehameha_into_the_ground_to_prevent_himself_from_landing_out_of_the_ring.jpg|Goku fires a kamehameha into the ground to prevent himself from landing out of the ring Chiaotzu_uses_telekinesis_to_manipulate_Goku's_movement.jpg|Chiaotzu uses telekinesis to manipulate Goku's movement Master_Roshi_fires_a_kamehameha_at_Master_Shen.jpg|Master Roshi fires a Kamehameha at Master Shen Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Tien Shinhan Saga Category:Dragon Ball chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters